New Heroes in the Neighborhood
by dragonwriter88
Summary: The Avengers find a man in an unusual costume in front of the tower and find themselves pulled into a complex situation that spans dimensions. This is based mostly on the cartoons Justice League and Avengers Assemble with some creative license.
1. Chapter 1- Stranger in New York

Welcome to my newest plot-bunny. It's just a little taste to test the waters while I write enough to keep posting. I'm still working on my other stories, though so it might be a while before I continue this little gem. In the mean time, enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Avengers were enjoying a quiet morning at home in Avenger's Tower. Steve Rogers was at the stove trying to make omelets, but for some reason none of them would flip right. Despite being Captain America with enhanced strength and reflexes, the stupid eggs wouldn't cooperate. Beside the super-soldier, Sam Wilson, was trying not to laugh while he buttered a huge stack of toast. He was the youngest, newest Avenger but he was fitting in well as the Falcon. Tony Stark, aka Ironman, genius, billionaire, and philanthropist, was working on the waffle maker, trying to make it better while Clint Barton was distracting him by pelting him with cheerios. Clint kept track of how many he could stick in the inventor's gelled hair before Tony got annoyed and shrugged them off. Then Clint would begin again. As Hawkeye, he had a reputation to up hold. The record was 16, so far.

Across the room, the Hulk and Thor were making their way through their own boxes of Poptarts and arguing about which flavor was better. Natasha Romanov was reading a book by the window and trying not to lose her patience with her teammates. Over all it was a normal morning for the rag-tag team of heroes, peaceful and chaotic all at once.

"Sir, there is a disturbance in front of the tower," JARVIS announced over the intercom. As Tony's AI butler, JARVIS was linked throughout the tower and was connected to most systems nearby.

"Bring it up," Tony ordered, abandoning the waffle maker. A view of the street appeared on the window, allowing all the Avengers to see what caused the alarm.

"What is he wearing?" Clint asked as he grabbed his bow from behind the couch. The video showed a man in a black costume stumbling up to the tower. He appeared disoriented, not really seeing anything in front of him. As they watched, a policeman tried to stop him but the masked man reacted to the gentle hand with a punch to the solar plexus that had the cop on his knees.

"Doesn't matter," Captain America said. He had already turned off the stove and grabbed his shield; he rarely let it out of his sight. "He is a danger to himself and others. We will stop him now. Avengers Assemble."

"It's just one guy," Hulk complained. "You take care of it. Goldilocks and I will stay here in case you need help."

"Yes, if you require assistance, until then we will leave the battle to you," Thor agreed dramatically.

"Fine," Cap agreed and turned to the rest of his team to find that Hawkeye and Black Widow had already left for the lobby. "Okay then." He raced after them while Tony and Sam shared a look before hurrying to suit up, just in case.

On the street, Black Widow tried to talk to the man but he took a swing at her when she got too close. She swore in Russian as she dodged and shot several Widow-bites from her wrist gauntlets. They just stuck to his Kevlar suit, sparking.

"He's got body armor on," she said into the coms. "My Widow-bites have no effect and he's not listening." She had backed up to report but the man seemed to follow her movements without looking and threw an oddly shaped shuriken at her. She barely dodged it. "He is armed," she shouted, alerting her team to the dangers.

"My turn," Hawkeye said. "Let's see him stop this." He shot a bolo-arrow that should have taken the man's feet out but the man rolled and used his long cape to deflect the arrow. A heavy blunt arrow, aimed at the man's head was deflected with an armed gauntlet and a net arrow was cut in mid-air by one of the man's weird shuriken. "He's good, guys. We don't know who he is so I don't want to use the higher ordinance I have on him. Someone else want to tag in?"

"I've got him," Captain America said, joining the melee. He closed with the man, trying to get a hold on him. Maybe then they could talk some sense into him. The stranger was slippery though and he hit hard. A solid right to the ribs followed by a jab to the chin had Cap seeing stars. A kick had him laid out and the stranger flipped him on his stomach and pinned his arm behind his back. Cap noticed the man was gasping like he was having trouble breathing and from what Cap could see of his eyes, they were unfocused and wild.

A blast from Ironman knocked the man off the captain and Natasha moved back in to grapple with the man. She stopped holding back and was able to pin the man but with his free hand he pulled a canister from his belt and sprayed her in the face. She saw it coming and only inhaled a miniscule amount but it was enough to make her woozy and let go. The caped man backed away from her, crouching defensively while he shook his head, trying to clear if of whatever had him so disoriented. Ironman hovered above him and blasted him again. Another shuriken from the man's belt was thrown and Ironman dodged nonchalantly but this one exploded and temporary knocked out the suit's sensors. He had to land and a tazer hit him out of nowhere and shorted out the suit, allowing the stranger to try and run.

An arrow from Hawkeye kept the man in black from running into the street and a thrown shield from Captain America sent him stumbling back in the Avenger's direction. Falcon landed beside Ironman and helped Tony get the suit working again while Cap stepped up to try and talk again.

"Wait, who are you?" Cap demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

The man gasped but couldn't seem to form any words. He waved a hand at them, trying to keep them away.

"Sir, I detected more weapons and explosives in his belt," JARVIS interjected helpfully as he came back online.

"You don't say," Tony griped. "Anything else?"

"Yes, his vitals are dangerously high. If this continues, he could go into cardiac arrest," the computer added helpfully.

"Cap, J says if we keep fighting this guy, he could die," Ironman informed the team leader.

"How do we get him to stop fighting?" Falcon asked incredulously. "We didn't start this fight."

Before anyone could answer, the man, apparently done waiting, threw a smoke bomb that had everyone without a mask choking and rubbing their eyes. The man had disappeared. Suddenly, there was a crash from above them as Hulk leaped out the window and landed just out of sight of the rest of the team.

"Hulk!" Tony yelled. "Stop breaking things. I put doors in this place for a reason."

"Do not be angry, friend," Thor said as he landed beside the irate billionaire. "Time was of the essence or we would lose our quarry. See there." He pointed at Hulk who walked up, carrying the limp stranger by his cape.

"He fell and I think he hit his head," Hulk said as he set down his burden. "He was getting away."

"Fine, bring him inside and we'll see if he needs help," Captain America said with dignity.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Sam asked, taking off his helmet.

"No," Natasha said. She was still leaning heavily on Hawkeye. "He stood his own against all of us. Until we know what we are dealing with, he should stay here."

"I say he's an escapee from a mental hospital," Clint said as Hulk picked the man up again and threw him over one green shoulder. "Why else would he be dressed up as a bat?"


	2. Chapter 2- A Whole New World

Here is another installment. Hope it meets expectations. Honestly, I'm on the fence about it but since I can't think of anything better... anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own what isn't mine.

Chapter 2

Batman woke up in a rush that had him frozen in panic for a second. He forced the instinctive reaction down and took stock of his situation. He remembered fighting a creature in downtown Central City with the other members of the Justice League when something happened. He strained to remember what but he could only recall a bright light and a feeling of falling. When he landed he was disoriented, mostly blinded with a ringing in his ears that made it hard to think let alone hear anything around him. He stumbled forward, trying to find somewhere to recover when he felt someone grab his arm. He fought back and then more people came to fight. He remembered their fighting styles: a thin fighter with excellent martial arts training, a distance fighter that made him think of that guy in Star City, a big, strong man, someone with energy blasters. There might have been more, but he had been overwhelmed. He fought by feel and instinct. His reflexes and training helped for a time, but fighting blind was difficult. He used a smoke bomb and tried to run. Then something fell out of the sky, knocking his feet out from under him and driving him into unconsciousness.

Batman cracked open one eye to assess his current predicament. It looked like a lab in a hospital. He was strapped to a table but he had enough give he could easily escape, even though they took off his gauntlets, whoever "they" were. He still had most of his costume on though, especially his mask, which made him feel better. His belt was off but he could see it on the table next to the monitor he was hooked up to, displaying his vitals, which were leveling out to normal. The equipment looked new and very high-tech, even beyond what he had in the cave. So he knew he wasn't in a civilian hospital. There was no one in the room but after opening both eyes, he could see at least three cameras, so someone was watching him.

Physically he felt bruised and tired, but that was normal. He could feel the lingering effects of a concussion but it wouldn't be enough to hinder him once he was aware of it. So, he felt fine enough to escape here and find out what the heck had happened. Using tricks that he learned long ago, he was soon free. He slipped on his gauntlets before putting on his belt. He always felt a little naked without his belt, not that he was helpless without it but it was the principle of the thing. Next he turned to the computer. It took no time at all to hack into the system, but there was an AI of some kind that was fighting him. He just blocked it out of the cameras since he couldn't override it and ran a loop of when he was unconscious before turning his attention to finding out where the heck he was.

Avengers:

The Avengers were sitting around a conference table trying to figure out where the masked man came from. According to videos that Tony dug up, the man had literally appeared out of nowhere. There had also been a spike of an unknown energy at the moment he appeared. Tony was analyzing it now, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen.

"So, can you at least tell me it was not the tesseract?" Steve asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, not tessaract energy, not Rainbow Bridge, not anything we've seen before," Tony said, frantically swiping through screens and charts and references. "I can't get a read on it. It seems like magic but not anything from Asgard. I also picked up gamma radiation, and alpha radiation, and other radiations I can't quantify. I'm speechless."

"That's a first," Clint said, tossing a piece of popcorn up to catch it in his mouth. "Though isn't that supposed to mean you stop talking?"

"Back off, Robin Hood. I'm just saying that this is new," Tony snapped. "I have Falcon out there looking for any kind of clue, but until he brings me something, I've hit a wall."

"So we don't know what we're up against," Steve said, taking charge. Tony was starting to talk in circles. "We don't know if that man in our infirmary is a villain or a victim and we won't know until he wakes up."

"Sir, your guest is regaining consciousness," JARVIS announced.

"Prefect timing," Steve said. "Bring up the video, JARVIS."

The video showed the man, sans belt and gloves, strapped to the table, just as they left him. The heroes looked for some sign of movement in vain.

"I see no sense of awakening," Thor pointed out. "Perhaps your computer is mistaken."

"Ha, ha," Hulk teased. He liked making fun of Stark's toys.

"JARVIS, what are we seeing?" Tony asked, abandoning his research for the new problem. He pulled up a panel and started to type. "Wait, this a feedback loop. What, how?" He dissolved into indigent monosyllables.

"Come on, Tony," Steve said, heading for the door. "Let's check it out."

They ran out. Natasha watched with narrowed eyes. She didn't trust any of this. She slipped out the other door to make a call.

Inside the infirmary, Tony stood in disbelief, looking at the empty room. There was no sign of the stranger. He shook it off and hurried to the computer console. It didn't take long for him to fix the program that was keeping JARVIS out of the infirmary, but what he couldn't understand how someone was able to do it in the first place. It rankled that he was bested in his own home, on his computer, at his game. Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Tony," the soldier encouraged. "Find out where he is."

"I'm right here," said an ominous voice from a shadowed corner of the room. Tony didn't even remember there being a shadowed corner of the room, which was just freaky.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked, bringing his shield in front of him.

"You don't know me, but I've been learning about you. Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, a super soldier from WWII," the man recited dryly. He turned to Tony, "Tony Stark, billionaire who made a suit to become a hero known as Ironman. I have been reading up on your team of heroes, the Avengers."

"So what?" Tony pouted. He didn't appreciate being upstaged. "You read our bios and what we're supposed to trust you?"

"No, but I am prepared to trust you. Let me talk to your whole team." He delivered the demand with a straight face, which just made Tony want to punch him in that chiseled jaw.

Steve however agreed and led the stranger to the conference room where the rest of the Avengers were still waiting. It was a tense elevator ride but the stranger didn't make a sound. Tony didn't either but his was more of a childish silence.

"Aw, guys, are we friends now?" Clint asked as the three men exited the elevator.

"No, Hawkeye, we are not friends," Captain America said as he led the way to the table. He and Tony sat down. The stranger did not. "We need some answers. Who are you and where did you come from?"

The masked man looked around the table, his gaze piercing. He stared each Avenger in the eye, assessing them. Tony looked away, uncomfortable but not cowed. Clint met his eyes and looked away, not particularly challenged. Natasha stared until the intruder looked away, assessing in her own way. Steve and Thor met his eyes and didn't back down but didn't challenge him either. Hulk growled. Falcon walked in to the room in the middle of this staring contest and quietly took a chair, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

Finally the stranger spoke. "Where I'm from, I'm known as the Batman, hero or vigilante depending on who you talk to. I am part of a team of heroes similar to the Avengers. We call ourselves the Justice League."

"Batman?" Tony choked. "Come on! That has to the lamest name, am I right?"

"Tony," Steve chided. Turning back to Batman, he asked, "Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"Best I can figure from initial research, I am from an alternate Earth. My team was defending Central City when there was a flash of light and next think I remember was getting into a fight with you."

"Wasn't much of a fight," Hulk grumped. "You hit your head."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the Gamma giant but didn't respond to the jibe. "Something transported me here, and possibly the rest of my team." He crossed his arms and waited for the heroes to process what he told them.

"Just because you claim to be a hero doesn't mean we can trust you," Natasha said. She stood up and approached Batman. She got in his face, looking for a weakness or a lie, but he just regarded her with wary respect. He wasn't intimidated or turned on by her, which was unusual. She was starting to like him and it was obvious he was used to working with powerful women.

"I know, but as I said before I am willing to trust you because I will need your help to find the rest of my team. The League has 6 other members. They could be anywhere and where I almost took out the Avengers half blind, you can imagine the damage they could do if they wake up confused or hurt."

"So, we find the lost heroes than figure out how you got here and sling-shot you all home," Tony said. "Sound pretty easy. Where do we start?"

"SHIELD," Clint said. Natasha shot him a disgusted look. "What? I heard your call earlier. It sounds like Fury has one of your buddies on the hellicarrier."

"Which one?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing.

"We don't know," Natasha admitted. "I called to see if Fury had any intel on our guest and he said had a guest of his own. That's all."

"Give me a minute," Tony said, pulling up a holographic screen. "I'm always looking for an excuse to hack into SHEILD." He tapped at the air for a few minutes. "Annnnd, ta-da. SHIELD security cameras are at my disposal. JARVIS, run through and see if you can find a lost hero."

"I think I have something sir," JARVIS announced immediately, pulling it up so they all could see it. The camera feed showed an unconscious man strapped to a table inside a Hulk Containment Unit. He was wearing a blue and red suit with a red cape and a big S symbol on his chest. Batman groaned.

"Do you know him?" Steve asked.

"Yes, that is Superman. He's a big boy-scout with super-strength and invulnerability. If he wakes up strapped to a table, he will not react well. And if he is as dazed as I was, then he could destroy whatever compound they are holding him in," Batman explained, not taking his eyes off his friend. "I have to get there now. I'm they only one who can reason with him or stop him if I need to."

"You have super-strength?" Hulk asked innocently.

"No, I have his weakness," Batman said coldly. "We have to leave now."

"Fine, don't get your cape in a twist. Come on team, you heard the scary man in the bat-suit," Tony snarked, ignoring Batman's glare. "Let's go steal Fury's bug in a jar."

"Not funny, Stark," Hulk said carefully. He knew that particular jar.

Tony tried to back-track but Sam put his hand over the inventor's mouth. "Come on, Tony. Let's not anger the Hulk or the Batman. Save it for Fury, okay?" he mediated.

Batman ignored the by-play and just strode dramatically out the door, heading to the hanger bay. That made the Avengers wonder how the man knew where it was. Maybe they were underestimating the man, which led to the question: what were his teammates capable of?


	3. Chapter 3- Truth and Justice

Here is a new chapter for your pleasure. Big, big thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and commented on this piece. It means alot to me that people are reading and enjoying my work. You are all great people!

Disclaimer:Don't own what isn't mine. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Avengers-

The flight to the helicarrier was tense. Batman "borrowed" one of Stark's tablets so he could continue researching this new world and effectively ignored everyone. The Avengers watched him suspiciously but none of them, not even Hawkeye, tried to engage him. Luckily, it was a short flight.

Fury was waiting for them when they landed. "Stark, this better not be one of your pranks or experiments gone wrong."

"Me?" Tony tried to look innocent. "Perish the thought, Fury. I haven't messed with the fabric of space in weeks."

"That does not comfort me." He turned to Batman. "Who are you? Another alien?"

"Alien?" Falcon perked up, a little too excited. He wilted a little under Fury's glare.

"I'm not an alien," Batman offered. Unlike most men who met the director of SHEILD, he did not back down from Fury's one-eye glare. In fact he met it with a chilling glare of his own. "I need to see Superman now."

"That answers who I have but not who you are. Start talking," the director ordered.

"No time," Batman said, stepping forward.

"Make time," Fury challenged.

"Sir, let's have this discussion inside," Black Widow spoke up, trying to calm the situation. "Let's not make enemies we don't need."

"Are you going to become an enemy?" Fury asked Batman.

"It would be easier for everyone if we can cooperate." Batman's glare never diminished but his tone did soften. "I can tell you the man you are holding is as American as your Captain America. Let me wake him up and we can talk."

Fury considered the man, and with great dignity, stepped out of the way. Batman nodded and rushed with remarkable accuracy straight to where Superman was being held.

The Avengers followed but waited outside the room while Batman spoke to his compatriot. Fury looked to Stark for answers, expecting him to explain where these heroes came from. Tony just shrugged started, playing with his phone. Natasha rolled her eyes but didn't return the director's questioning look. Fury ground his teeth and turned to watch Batman wake up his friend.

Batman-

Batman wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into the room where Superman was being held. It looked like a prison cell crossed with a hospital room with some fishbowl accents. It was the wall of reinforced glass that let anyone outside observe anyone inside that made him think of a fishbowl. Along the opposite wall, the medical equipment blinked obnoxiously. Batman scanned the equipment, none of which was connected. Obviously, the scientists at SHIELD didn't know what they were dealing with and had given up at some unseen signal from Director Nick Fury. Batman didn't blame them. It wasn't like they could take a blood sample. The man of Steel was laying on a table in the center of the room. He was strapped down with what looked like flexible metal straps. Batman refrained from grinning at the feeble restraints. Those wouldn't even slow Clark down, assuming he even noticed. Still, it would be dangerous if Superman woke up here, alone and disoriented. Best case scenario had him flying straight through the ceiling or floor without damaging any vital systems. Worst case: he would be a flash back of when Darkseid controlled him and he panicked. He could destroy the helicarrier before SHIELD could evacuate. Batman couldn't let that happen.

He leaned over Superman and shook his shoulders. He hadn't really expected a response so he wasn't disappointed. He tried not to think how similar this was to the Dr. Destiny case, otherwise that stupid jingle would get caught in his head again. It took him weeks to get it out before. Leaning close to Clark's head, Batman shouted "Superman, wake up!" The Kryptonian didn't move. A splash of water and a light smack also had no effect. Outside, Director Fury and the Avengers watched. It was frustrating and a little embarrassing. Finally, Batman bent down to Superman's ear and whispered, "Come on, Clark, we don't have time for this. I need you. I won't be able to get these people to trust me, but you can. Please, wake up."

As expected from Superman, a plea for help had him sitting up like a shot. The restraints snapped like threads and the man of steel was on his feet, shaking his head.

"Superman, it's me," Batman said carefully. He held out his hand and Clark grabbed it. "You're safe, just stay calm."

"Bats?" Superman said.

"It's me," Batman repeated.

Superman looked around. "Where are we?"

"Another world, we were transported somehow," Batman explained. He pulled Superman to his feet, lending a shoulder when the when the Kyrptonian stumbled. "We'll need to work together."

"What's the plan?" Superman asked, looking at the window where they would see the Avengers looking in.

"You work with the local heroes; just be yourself, you'll fit right in. We need to find the rest of the league. I'll work on getting us back home," Batman explained. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, also letting Superman get his own strength back. Then, he opened the door. "Let me introduce you to the Avengers."

As soon as Superman stepped into the corridor, he had the Avengers eating out of his hand. Truth, Justice and the American way had its usual effect. It was spectacular to watch and Batman just stood back and let it happen. This is what Superman excelled at and Batman did not. If he was Bruce Wayne, he'd charm them with ease but that is not who he was right now.

"Hello," the Kryptonian said and raised a hand to wave. "I'm Superman, and Batman told me you are the Avengers."

Tony, predictably, stepped forward first. "That's us. I'm Tony Stark," he said as he held out a hand.

Superman smiled at him and shook his hand. "Pleasure," he said with dignity.

Thor pushed forward next, clapping the hero on the shoulder with enough force that even Superman felt it, though he did not move. "Welcome warrior! I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard. I shall show you the wonders of this realm, as I, to, was once a stranger."

"Sounds great," Superman agreed and turned his attention to Captain America. "I like your color scheme."

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," Steve explained as they shook hands. "Welcome to our Earth." Clearly they were kindred spirits.

Sam, who had been staying back, suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are you really an alien?" he blurted. Then he gasped and hid his face in his hands.

Superman just laughed. "Yep! I was born on the planet Krypton, but right before its destruction, my parents sent me to Earth. Here, I was raised by wonderful people in Kansas." He winked at Sam. "I'm as American as you."

Sam blushed but shook Superman's hand. Behind him, Hulk just grunted when Superman smiled at him. Clint and Natasha held back, watching. Batman watched them as he considered them a greater threat, the Black Widow in particular.

Finally, Fury had enough. "Enough with the meet and greet. What do you want, Superman?" he said sharply.

Superman looked back at Batman, who finally stepped forward. Batman answered for both of them. Clark was making sure he was included. "We need to find the rest of the league. Then find out how we got here and how to get back." He glanced at Superman who smoothly picked up his que.

"We need your help. We're strangers, with no connections, no identity, and no home base. We'll need resources and information to find our friends. Can we count on you?" Superman looked right at Tony and Steve, beseeching them with guileless eyes. Batman tried not to roll his own eyes. The man knew how to use those puppy-dog eyes. The strongest man in the world and he won arguments with puppy-dog eyes.

While Fury seemed immune to Superman's charm, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were not. They pledged their support and before long they were all climbing back into the quinjet. Once the door closed, everyone looked at Tony, expecting him to know where to go next.

"Um, back to the Tower?" he suggested. "I'll see if we can find any other spikes of that weird energy, which will lead to your friends."

"Okay," Superman said as he looked around the plane. He wasn't used to flying inside a plane when he had the cape on.

"We need to fly to Greece," Batman spoke up. He ignored how every eye turned to him. "There was a minor earthquake there an hour ago, and there are reports of a flying woman saving people trapped in the collapsed buildings."

Superman perked up. "Diana?" he asked.

Batman nodded but didn't elaborate. Tony looked around and shrugged. "Okay, Greece it is. Who wants Gyros?"


	4. Chapter 4-Greek Goddess

_I'm back! I know it's been a very long time and I wholeheartedly apologize for that. I have lots of excuses but I won't waste your time. Instead, here is a chapter. I promise I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, but life is hectic so please be patient with me. Thank you so much for your continued support._

Chapter 4

Avengers-

The flight to Greece was still tense but it was different than before. Batman again retreated to his seat and focused on his borrowed tablet. He fended off all of Tony's attempts at questioning him about the mysterious Diana that they were going to find with a ferocious "bat-glare" as Hawkeye called it. Clint had retreated, snickering, to the cockpit with Natasha when a ricochet frozen pea bouncing off Batman's forehead earned him a particularly chilly glare. No one asked where he had gotten the peas or where he had actually been aiming.

Tony was getting frustrated with their guests' silence. Batman's bad manners were bad enough that Tony wanted to ping peas off his head too, but Superman was worse. He was like Captain America without the army instilled discipline, and it was getting under Tony's skin. The alien was polite and attentive without giving any information, at least any that was useful. Every time someone asked a question, the man would look at his teammate before answering. This drove Tony crazy because he couldn't see any signals from the masked man. What was Superman looking for?

"Who is Diana?" Tony finally asked directly, tired of beating around the bush. He stared at Superman, daring the hero to put him off.

"Back home she's known as Wonder Woman," Superman answered, smiling openly.

"Okay," Tony drawled. He looked over at Steve for back up but the super soldier was asleep in his seat. The man could fall asleep at the drop of a hat anywhere. He said it was a habit he picked up in the War. Tony turned back to Superman, who was watching him earnestly. "That tells us her name, but nothing about her. I'm sure you're more complicated than the 'S' on your chest."

Superman laughed good-heartedly. "Very true," he agreed, but didn't elaborate.

"Arrrgg," Tony groaned, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll just be over here figuring out the secrets of the universe or something. Sam, come keep me company."

"Um, okay," Sam stammered. He had been perched off to the side where he had hoped to watch Superman without the other man noticing. He hurried to where Tony had started scribbling equations on a holographic table. In seconds, they were both oblivious to anything outside their little bubble.

Thor laughed and walked over to slap Superman on the back. "Well done, friend," he intoned mightily. "You held your own against Stark's curiosity. There was a time when he followed me around to determine the science behind Asgardian magic. It became quite irksome."

"He's not so bad," Superman said as he returned the slap on the back, which made Thor stumble a bit and smile broadly with anticipation. "Back home, I'm friends with several reporters. Their questions are usually more personal and harder to dodge."

Surprisingly, Batman spoke up for the first time since they took off. "He's right," the dark knight said dryly. "That Clark Kent from Metropolis is one of the nosiest reporters I've ever met."

Superman's eyes got wide as he stared at Batman incredulously. "Did you just… was that a… no way. Flash will not believe me when I tell him you said that." He laughed and grinned at Thor, inviting the Asgardian to share the joke, even if he didn't know what it was. Being the life of the party that he was, Thor happily joined in with an answering roar of laughter. Batman returned to ignoring the others on the jet.

"We're approaching Greece," Black Widow said over the intercom. "We'll be landing outside the metro area of Athens."

Captain America jerked awake. "What's the damage?" He went over to a screen to find out what he could. Clint helpfully sent the news broadcast that he was monitoring over for Steve.

"Locals seem to have it in hand," Clint spoke up. "Biggest issue is an apartment building off its foundation."

"That's where we will find Wonder Woman," Batman said, coming to stand next to the Captain.

"Then that's where we go," Cap said. "Tony, do you want to head out before us?"

"Sure, just let me put on my party suit," Tony said, already heading to the back where he had stashed the Iron Man armor. "Thor, do you want to be my escort?"

Thor laughed and hefted his hammer. "It will be my pleasure," he said with a grin. "I am looking forward to meeting another hero of this other realm."

"I'll come to," Superman said, "to make introductions and offer any help I can."

"Can you keep up, Supey?" Tony said, already in his armor, but leaving the faceplate up for now.

"Oh, I can hold my own," Superman said with a grin.

"Don't break the sound barrier," Batman said, looking at Superman like a naughty child. "The local structures might not handle it."

"Yes, mom," Tony snarked. "Is he always such a party-pooper?"

"He's right, Ironman," Cap said. "Be careful, and see where you can help. Try not being showboat."

Ironman saluted before hitting the switch for the door and leaping out. Thor was right behind him and with a shake of his head, Superman followed.

"Um, can he fly?" Sam asked cautiously. "Or was he expecting someone to catch him?"

"He can fly," Batman answered with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it. He is practically invulnerable."

"Oh, well, okay then," Sam mumbled and went back to putting his own suit on.

"What about you?" Steve asked. He was already been ready since all he needed was the shield. "Any powers we should know about?"

"I'm human," Batman said. "I've had extensive training but I don't have any powers or enhancements."

"Sounds like Hawkeye and Black Widow," Steve said thoughtfully. "So, I won't underestimate you." He smiled at the masked man, trying to be friendly, which wasn't easy.

"See that you don't," Batman acknowledged with a slight smile. Steve counted it as a victory.

After leaving the quinjet, Ironman immediately homed in on the damaged building. It was hard to miss. The building had shifted off its foundation, leaving a gaping hole into the basement, which was keeping rescue workers from entering the building.

"Thor, you and Superman start evacuating the people who made it to the roof, I'm going to talk with whoever is in charge," he directed while he ran scans on the structure, looking for heat signatures. "I'll try to see how many people are inside."

Superman had flown to the roof and was in the middle of carrying a woman and child to the ground. After hearing Stark, he went to join the genius where he was talking to a fire chief. "Ironman," he said, nodding politely to the chief but focused on the hero. "I have x-ray and infrared vision. I can tell you there are six people trapped in the upper floors.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you," Ironman said. "Do you see away to get the trapped people?"

"No, but if we don't hurry, the floors are going to collapse on each other," Superman said, scanning the building with every sense he had. "The support beams for every floor are starting to buckle."

"Ironman," Captain America said over the coms. "We're here. Tell us what we need to do."

"We have six people trapped on the upper floors. The building is falling apart so we need to hurry and get everyone out and away from the building."

Batman's rough voice came over the line. "Ironman, find a way to get to the trapped people. Superman, get Black Widow and Hawkeye into the building to start leading the people out. Captain America, start directing people out of the area. Falcon and Thor need to keep bringing people down. Hulk, do you think you can buy them time?"

Hulk grunted into the comms and went to put his back to the building, slowing its slide off the foundation.

"Good," Batman continued. "I'll coordinate with the authorities on the ground."

"Who made you the boss?" Ironman asked, even as he moved to follow directions.

"Do you have a better plan?" Batman asked sharply.

Tony could almost feel the glare through the comms. "Not at the moment, but I'll let you know," he snarked back.

Following Batman's directions, Superman lifted Black Widow to an open window. "There are two people down the hall to your left. I think they're hiding in their bathtub."

Widow saluted and glided inside without a word. Superman could hear Ironman giving her directions through the coms. Without wasting time, Superman flew down to pick up Hawkeye.

The archer stowed his collapsible bow behind his back and grinned. "Where to, Superman?"

Superman flashed the other man a smile as he snagged him under the arms. "Second floor from the top. It looks like a family of four trapped in an inner room by falling debris. Do you think you can handle it or should I come in with you?"

"I won't know for sure until I'm inside, but I think I got this. You help with the evac and I'll give you a shout if I need it," Hawkeye said as Superman reached the desired window. "Is the stairway clear to the roof?"

Superman scanned the floor again. "Yes, but hurry. The supports won't last much longer." He detailed the route they would have to follow to get to safety.

"Gotcha," Hawkeye said with a wave and he ducked through the window and was gone.

The archer found himself in a little girl's room, painted pink with dolls scattered over the floor. He quickly picked his way through and reached the far door. Beyond the door was a short hallway. Only one door led deeper into the building so he took it. Open living space and kitchen. Hawkeye exited the apartment and rushed to the neighboring one. Here he could hear children crying and he followed the sound. A large bookcase had fallen in front of the door, blocking the family inside. Clint had to strain to lift it, but soon the doorway was open.

"Come with me," Clint said to the family, a husband a wife with two girls, about 15 and 9. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm. " _Akolouthiste_."

The family didn't stop to question the stranger's bad accent. The father picked up the youngest girl and they followed Hawkeye through to the stairway leading to the roof. They were about to start climbing when the little girl started screaming something. The mother tried to shush her but she was hysterical.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked desperately.

The man rambled in Greek, but Hawkeye's grasp of the language just wasn't up to the task. Finally the man said, " _Koutavi, koutavi_ , puppy."

Hawkeye groaned. "Go," he said, pushing them up. Then he gestured at himself and back the way they came. "I get puppy, you go!" When the father nodded understanding, Hawkeye turned and ran back inside.

He reached the apartment and started looking. In his ear, Ironman was yelling. "Hawkeye, what the hell are you doing?! Get out of there before the whole thing collapses."

"Can't do that, Ironman," Hawkeye snapped back. "I need to find the girl's puppy. Any help?"

"I don't see a dog or any other animals in there," Superman said. "We're lifting the last people off the roof. Get out of there."

Hawkeye was cursing to himself when Batman came over the line. "Check the bathroom, Hawkeye, they might have a lead lined bathtub or something. Superman can't see through lead."

"Roger that," Hawkeye said and sprinted into the bathroom. Inside, in an old fashioned tub, a small puppy was cowering, his tail firmly between his legs. "Found it! Heading up now."

However, he was out of time. As he stepped out of the bathroom, puppy firmly under one arm, he felt the building shift. "Futz," he cursed and ran to the closest window. It was blocked by part of the ceiling which had caved in. He grabbed an explosive arrow out of his quiver and threw it as hard as he could before ducking back into the hall. The arrow cleared the way to the window but left a huge hole in the floor. Considering his options (he didn't have many) Hawkeye took as much of a running start as he could and flung himself over the gaping hole. With his free arm he grabbed a pipe that had sagged through the ceiling and used it to swing out the window. In a burst of glass he flew out into the open air. He clutched the puppy and prayed. "Could use some air support right about now!" he shouted as he started to plummet to the ground. He could hear his teammates shouting at him.

As Hawkeye jumped out the window of the crumbling building, all of the flying members of the team were busy. With the roof crumbling beneath their feet, the last of the civilians had to grab onto which ever hero was closest and all four heroes were full to capacity. Black Widow and Captain America raced to where Hawkeye was falling, fully aware they could do nothing, but unable to stop themselves. They all watched Hawkeye fall with foreboding, sure they were about to watch their friend die.

Out of blue, a woman flew out of the sky and snatched Hawkeye out of the air. She was beautiful in very classical way. She had long dark hair, held back by a golden tiara. She had armor on that was rather revealing and fit her like a glove. She wore silver gauntlets on her wrists and a golden rope coiled at her hip. She looked like a goddess. She smiled down at the man in her arms, who was still clutching the tiny puppy. "Be still, little man. I have you."

When he could breathe again, Hawkeye beamed at her. "Thanks for that. Hey, you must be Wonder Woman. We were looking for you."

"For me?" she asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"Long story," Hawkeye shrugged as best he could. "If you could put me down by the angry red-head and the guy with the shield, they can explain everything."

Wonder Woman nodded and swooped down fast enough to make Hawkeye's stomach drop, though she landed softly and gently put him on his feet. A moment later, Superman landed with the two little girls Hawkeye had rescued in his arms while their parents clung to his neck and back with all their might. The little girl squealed and ran to Hawkeye. She stopped right in front of him and bounced on her toes, her eyes glued to the little dog in the archer's arms.

"I think this is yours," the purple clad hero said, kneeling down. He held the puppy out and the little girl squealed as she grabbed him. She held the puppy tight and scolded him soundly in adorable sounding Greek.

"Peace, little sister," Wonder Woman said, smiling at the girl. "I think he learned his lesson." When the girl looked up, confused, the Amazon repeated her words in Greek. The girl nodded solemnly and took off to show her parents that her puppy was okay.

Meanwhile, Black Widow had stolen up behind Hawkeye. Once the little girl's attention was diverted, the Russian ex-assassin smacked Hawkeye's head hard enough to knock him on his butt. "What was that?" she scolded, dangerously. "You risked your life for a puppy? You could have died, you…" Her tirade broken down into a stream of angry sounding Russian that had everyone, including Wonder Woman and Superman (who had just joined the party) backing up.

Hawkeye held up his hands in defense. "I didn't have a choice, Nat. I couldn't just leave that little guy." He got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Besides, everything worked out okay, right?"

Widow threw up her hands and let out a groan of frustration. Before she could say anything, Ironman interrupted. "Not that this whole thing isn't heartwarming, did you all forget about the crumbling building behind you? It's starting to lean a little more than I'm comfortable with. Hulk has been holding it up the best he can, but we're losing integrity, people."

"We hear you, Ironman," Cap answered, waving the others silent. "What do we do?"

"Well, unless any of our new friends can lift a building, we need to get people out of its way," Ironman ordered. He was hovering in front of the building, desperately trying to come up with a better plan, but short of Hulk and Thor pulverizing it before it could fall into any of the neighboring buildings; he was out of ideas. None of his calculations were giving him the results he needed.

Superman looked up, assessing the building. He turned to Wonder Woman. "Think you're up for it?" he asked. She nodded grimly. "Ironman, where are the main supports? Wonder Woman and I can stop it."

"What?" Ironman asked, incredulous. "That's impossible."

"Trust him, Ironman," Batman ordered. "Tell them where to push and they'll put it back. Thor can help Hulk keep the base steady."

"If you say so, Batman," Ironman said, disbelief coloring his words but he followed through. After showing them the strongest structural locations; Ironman joined the two League members in pushing the whole building back up right. They didn't stop there either because with Thor and Hulk directing the base of the building, they managed to push it back onto the foundation. The whole structure was still dangerously unstable, but it wouldn't collapse on its own anymore, allowing the local authorities the time to deal with it safely.

After the Herculean task, all of the heroes met back at the quinjet. Ironman's armor was almost out of juice but the others didn't even look winded. Hawkeye was a little dusty, but that was it. Stark was seriously annoyed, but he tried to be an adult and not show it. He was only moderately successful.

"Well done, team," Stark said, flipping up his visor. "Good team up."

"We worked pretty well together," Superman agreed. He turned to Wonder Woman, who had been standing off to the side, her hands on her hips. "Everyone, let me introduce Wonder Woman."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Captain America said, stepping forward. He had stowed his shield behind his back and pushed his mask back. He held out a hand for her to shake.

She eyed the soldier's hand for a moment before taking it in a surprisingly strong grip. "The pleasure it mine, though I must confess, I don't know who you are or where we are." She looked to Superman and Batman, expecting them to bring her up to speed.

Batman stepped forward, neatly cutting in front of Stark before he could open his mouth. "We were transported to an alternate dimension. These are the Avengers, this world's version of the League. They have agreed to help us find the others and send us back."

Wonder Woman smiled brightly and turned to meet the Avengers for real.

Black Widow stepped forward, bumping her shoulder against Hawkeye to do so. She held out her hand to the Amazon. "It'll be nice to have another woman around to keep these boys under control. Thank you for catching our village idiot."

Wonder Woman tilted her head in confusion, but she shook Natasha's hand anyway. "It was my pleasure."

Widow smiled and hip checked Hawkeye. He rolled his eyes at the former spy but was all smiles when he held out his hand for Wonder Woman. "Yeah, thanks for saving me from becoming a pancake."

Not one to be left out, Thor come forward to take Wonder Woman's hand. He bent down and kissed it regally, which looked amazing natural since they both had an unworldly royal manner. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard," he introduced himself loudly.

Hulk snorted at the knightly behavior. He didn't see what the big deal was. She was just another hero.

Wonder Woman turned to the green behemoth. "It's an honor to meet you," she said with complete honesty. "I am looking forward to learning what I can about this version of Man's world." She held out her hand without a trace of fear.

Hulk took her hand, which was dwarfed by his giant green fingers and shook it gently. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just find the rest of you people," he grunted and he turned abruptly to get in the jet.

"Pay him no heed," Thor said. "Hulk is not well versed in the manners of this realm."

"He is honest," Wonder Woman said. "That is a rare thing in Man's world. I appreciate it."

"Honesty is a rare thing," Tony said, stepping forward to regain the spot light. He reached out to take Wonder Woman's hand, intending to kiss it like Thor had. "I believe that you maybe rarer still," he continued.

Before Tony could touch the pretty hero, Batman abruptly stepped between them, moving to follow Hulk. Ironman had to actually step back to prevent a collision and he didn't notice the gentle smile that flashed across Wonder Woman's lips.

"We should hurry," the dark knight said gruffly. "We still have to find the rest of the Justice League. Stark, I need access to your satellites."

Distracted, Ironman followed Batman on the jet. "How do you know I have satellites?" he asked as he disappeared inside.

"Um, I'm Sam, well, the Falcon, but you can call me Sam," Falcon stammered when Wonder Woman turned to him.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Diana said with a smile, relaxing a little at his innocent reaction. "This is all very strange, like the first time I left the Island."

"I have shared your plight," Thor boomed. "Do not despair, the Avengers are mighty and we will help however we can."

Superman stepped forward and put his hand on his teammates shoulder. "We should join the others. After you, princess."

The rest of the heroes boarded the jet and then turned to Batman, expecting him to know where to go next. An almost imperceptible twitch of his lips proved them right. "Egypt," is all he said.

Tony Stark waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, but this time I'm getting Kushari since I'm giving up on the gyros." He strolled off to charge his armor, leaving the rest of them to get ready to take off. Hawkeye and Black Widow retreated to the cockpit again. Batman returned to his corner to brood and surprisingly Diana followed him, sitting close but not touching. Batman acknowledged her presence by moving the tablet so she could read it better. Thor and Hulk took their seats, teasing each other about how much of the building they had held up. They shoved each with increasing strength until Thor bumped into Falcon and they called a temporary truce, until they had a better battle ground to continue the "discussion". Falcon picked himself off the floor and after dusting himself off, followed Tony to help with his suit, leaving just Captain America and Superman standing in the middle of the cargo bay.

"I think we're fitting in nicely," Superman said with a grin.

"Superman," Captain America said as he pulled his shield off his back and took a seat across from Wonder Woman. She looked up from whatever Batman was doing on his tablet to grin at him. "I think you're right."


	5. Chapter 5-Conflict

Yay, another chapter in just a week. Don't expect this to happen again, but after I started the last chapter, this one just kind of happened. I hope you like it. I'm introducing more action here and the next chapter, when I finish it will have even more. I'm getting excited. This is so much fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 5-

The flight to Egypt was much quicker than the flight across the Atlantic, so it seemed like no time at all before the heroes were landing on an air strip outside of Giza.

"Okay," Tony said, taking charge of the motely group of heroes. "So, who are we looking for here?"

"Hawkgirl," Batman said. "She is Thanagarian." At the Avengers' blank looks, he continued, "That means she is an alien with wings."

Falcon raised his hand. "How do you know she's here?"

"Did you find a news report or a YouTube Video?" Hawkeye asked, poking his head in. "We're ready to head out when ever. We've got this little strip to ourselves for the day according to the tower."

"Stark's satellites picked up an energy surge in this area, though it happened too fast to pin point an exact location," Batman held up the tablet so they could see the map. "However, a fresh scan of the area revealed a radiation source that matches the signature of nth metal."

"What in the world is nth metal?" Tony exclaimed. He threw his hands up in the air and rounded on Cap, apparently blaming him for no reason. "This just keeps getting weirder. I thought I had JARVIS looking for energy spikes."

"You did, I intercepted his message," Batman said, indifferently. "The point is: the only source of nth metal on this world should be Hawkgirl's weapon. If we can track it, we find her."

"Piece of cake," Tony said, flipping down his mask, he was already in a fresh suit of armor. "I'll go get the mysterious Hawkgirl and you can all take a break." He took off without waiting for Batman to finish, shooting through the door which opened automatically for him.

"Um, should we just let him go?" Sam asked, watching his friend/mentor fly off. The red and gold Ironman suit was barely visible in in the shimmering desert heat.

"No," Wonder Woman said. She crossed her arms and looked very annoyed. "Hawkgirl is temperamental; she comes from a race of warriors. She might strike your friend out of the sky if she sees him as a threat."

"Thor, you and Superman make sure that doesn't happen," Captain America ordered.

"Aye," Thor agreed and swung his hammer out to fly after the retreating form of his fellow Avenger.

Superman looked at his friends. Batman returned the look, unamused. "Go," he urged dryly.

Wonder Woman smiled and nodded. Superman shrugged and took off after the others.

"This shouldn't take long," Hawkeye said, taking a seat and throwing his feet up on a box of Stark's equipment. "Who wants to bet that Stark says something stupid that gets him smacked?" He pulled a bag of chips from somewhere and started munching.

"Is he that foolish?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Believe me," Black Widow said, rolling her eyes. "He is. I wouldn't take that bet."

Captain America sighed and decided not to encourage them; instead he stole a handful of Clint's chips and settled in. They would just have to wait and see.

Outside, the hot desert air flew past Ironman as he scanned for the alien metal. At least Batman had bent enough to give him the signature he talked about, though it wouldn't have taken Tony Stark long to find it even without his creepy help. When he was joined by Thor and Superman, Tony grinned behind his helmet.

"Come to join the party?" he asked, jovially.

"We come to prevent you from inciting the winged woman's ire," Thor boomed cheerfully. Though honestly, it wasn't often that Thor wasn't cheerful.

"Hawkgirl has a temper," Superman said, flying up beside the armor. He held out one arm to better cut through the wind resistance so he could talk. Tony thought he looked silly. "I wanted to make sure you had someone she knew with you."

"Cap sent you, didn't he?"

"Not necessarily," Superman began but Thor interrupted.

"Aye," the Thunder agreed over Superman's protests. "He thought it best."

"He's such a worry wart," Tony laughed. He rolled the armor up and over the top of Superman to fly on his left before pulling just a little ahead. "Okay, boys, follow me and try to keep up." He increased the thrust of his repulsers and blasted ahead.

"Is he always like this?" Superman asked, looking at Thor.

The god grinned. "Aye!" he cheered and put on a burst of speed to catch up with his teammate.

After that it became a race, each hero out doing the others as they flew across the desert. Superman held back until he could see what the other to could do before he put on a burst of speed that shot him past the other two men. Ironman squawked as he watched the red cape pull in front of him and directed more power into his repulsers. The indignant sound had startled Thor and the god fell behind as he laughed at his teammate's frustrations. Ahead of them, Superman could finally see the figure of Hawkgirl as she winged her way over the sand. She was still too far away to reach, but they had confirmation of her location.

Ironman called it into to the others waiting with the quinjet. "We have a visual of Hawkgirl," he said into the radio. His suit's cameras had picked her up soon after Superman had seen her. "She looks like she's in a hurry, but we're gaining on her. I don't know if she's seen us yet."

"Be careful, Ironman," Steve advised. "We don't want to start a fight with her. You should let Superman approach first."

"Only if he gets there first," Ironman said. In front of him, he could see Superman turn his head to look back, so he knew the big guy could hear the challenge in his voice. "I'm ready to cut loose and see what this baby can do!"

Tony urged his suit to greater lengths, redirecting power to his boots. He was starting to gain on Superman again when his readout started blaring red at him. Something was incoming fast, and the trajectory had it heading right at Ironman. Tony rolled to the side just in time to miss a flash of green energy that scorched the sand below him hot enough to turn it to glass.

"Whoa!" he shouted into the comms, "Hostile! Hostile!" He changed directions and speed but it wasn't enough to stop the incoming attack. A man surrounded by a bright green aura slammed into him and sent Tony crashing into the ground with enough forced to knock the breath out of him. "Oh, you want to play rough?" he snapped at his attacker. "Fine, try some of this!" He shot a repulser ray at the man, but it was deflected by a green energy shield. The return volley of green energy knocked Ironman to his knees as his shields absorbed the blow. The green man then created a giant hammer out of the green energy and was about to hammer him like a nail when Thor hit the stranger like a runaway freight train.

"Have at thee!" Thor shouted as he slammed the other man out of the air. He used no finesse, instead hitting him like a linebacker and sending the man into the ground. It was enough to break the green man's concentration and the giant hammer disappeared. Instead he manifested another shield; this one looked like a round shield from medieval times, if said shields were transparent and green. Ironman could see the detail in the rivets of the shield before Thor brought his own hammer to bear. The other man shuddered under the force of _Mjolnir_ but stood his ground, forming a long sword out of his weird energy to return the attack.

Meanwhile, Ironman was arguing with his suit. The attack before had shorted out several systems that were trying to reboot, mostly his sensors which would have told him who exactly this guy was and where he was getting his energy. Without the suits sensors, he had to rely on his own powers of observation. It looked like the energy came from the man's ring and he could form it into anything he wanted. Like now, he had hit Thor with a tank which had stunned the Thunderer temporarily. As Thor stood there, shaking his head, Ironman hit the ringbearer with a unibeam, hoping to catch him off guard. It only sort of worked. The man formed brick wall in front of himself, but the Unibeam's energy broke through, shattering the construct into shards of light. The remaining energy hit the man, knocking him back into the air. He flew several yards before regaining control and righting himself, ready to attack them again, his ring glowing ominously as he extended his fist out in front of him.

Suddenly, Superman flew in between the strange man and the Avengers. "Wait, stop!" he shouted, holding his hands out to halt the fighting. Ironman paused but Thor still swung _Mjolnir_ in one hand, ready to rejoin the fray.

"These are friends, John," Superman explained to the green man in a frantic voice.

"Then why were they chasing you and Hawkgirl?" the man barked back. "What's going on here, Superman?"

"I'll explain in a minute, GL, but you have to calm down," Superman pleaded.

Ironman relaxed, letting the energy drain from his weapon systems. He lifted off the ground to approach the two men in the sky. "We are the Avengers," he explained. "Am I right in assuming that you are another member of the Justice League?"

"What's he talking about?" John snapped at Superman. He raised his ring in front of him again. "Last thing I remember was fighting those things in Central City. Then I wake up in orbit. Was that your doing?" He glared at Ironman.

"No," Tony promised. He held out his hand in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture.

It must not have looked peaceful because, like an angel of War, Hawkgirl flew out of the sky and slammed her mace into the side of Ironman's head, sending him crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks and flying sand.

Thor reacted to the hostility by flinging himself into the sky, right at the angry winged woman. She barely blocked his hammer with her mace and sparks flew as the weapons connected. The two heroes were flung apart by the discharge.

"Enough," Superman yelled. "GL. You take care of Hawkgirl, I'll deal with the Avengers."

Without waiting for Green Lantern's response, Superman rushed to stop Thor from further crushing Ironman. Green Lantern turned away to use his ring to catch Hawkgirl before she hit the ground.

Thor's temper was evident in the growing storm clouds, but Superman was more concerned for Tony. The inventor was having trouble breathing so Superman pulled of his face plate with more urgency and finesse.

Tony gasped as fresh air rushed into his face. It was stifling hot, but Hawkgirl's attack had dented vital systems and almost cut off his air supply. He'd need to fix that flaw now that he was aware of it. "Thanks," he coughed at Superman. He glared at the mangled face plate, "Or not, sheesh, big guy, you're as bad as the Hulk. Couldn't you have gotten it off without crushing it like an empty beer can?" He struggled to his feet and grabbed the plate out of Superman's hand to start examining it, apparently ignoring everything else.

Thor considered his teammate before letting out a huge sigh. Above them, the clouds dissipated. "Are these your allies, Superman?" the Asgardian asked as Hawkgirl and Green Lantern arrived to hover above them.

"Yes, Thor. This is Hawkgirl and Green Lantern," Superman said, beckoning his friends closer.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot," John said as he landed. He held out his hand to Thor who took it with surprising good grace. "My name is John Stewart, of the Green Lantern Corp."

"I'm Shayera Hol of Thanagar," Hawkgirl said without offering her hand, though she did put her mace back on her hip.

"I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard," Thor said, his good cheer restored. "This is Ironman, of the Avengers. We have been on a quest to recover the lost members of your party."

"Batman and Wonder Woman are with the others on the jet," Superman explained. "We should get back before they start to worry."

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, finally looking up from his equipment. "Our ride is already here."

Looking up, they could all see the quinjet as it started to descend. It kicked up a fair amount of sand, but it was soon on the ground with the bay opening.

Captain America appeared to usher the heroes, new and known, into the air conditioned jet. They all listened without complaint. Inside, introductions were made, again.

"Captain America," Steve said, shaking hands with Hawkgirl. He turned to Green Lantern. "Let me guess, military man?"

"U.S. Marine Corp until I joined the Lanterns," John agreed. "Army?"

"Howling Commandos, back in World War II," Steve answered with a grin.

"We've been there," Hawkgirl said dismissively. She left John to explain their trip through time to defeat Vandal Savage and focused on Black Widow. "Let me guess, you're in charge?"

Black Widow laughed, "Only from the shadows," she said with a shrug. "I try to keep them from doing anything foolish."

Hawkgirl looked over at her male teammates. Hulk had somehow convinced Superman to arm-wrestle. Sam was trying to break it up, but Thor was cheering them on. Batman was ignoring all of them, except Tony while they worked on finding the next League member. Tony was waving his hands around while Batman looked unimpressed. "It's a full time job," Hawkgirl agreed.

Wonder Woman came up and put an arm over the other women's shoulders. "I think we're going to be good friends," she declared.


End file.
